Dinner, overnight
by Tsukiyo Risa
Summary: Aikawa has been busier than before and Nanao is trying his best to let Aikawa rest more during his off days by not disturbing him. It's their first dinner together after three days, but it end up to be a stay over at Aikawa's?Will Nanao-san overnight at Aikawa's house, or will he go home so that Aikawa can have enough rest after a tiring day? I know my summary sucks, pls forgive me
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : All characters belongs to Sakuraga Mei! I don't own them! **

**It's my first time writing, so please be kind to me. Pardon me for my poor grammars and errors. Enjoy! Btw, m****y favorite pair is Aikawa Kuon & Shirahane Nanao!**

"That's all for today, please remember to check out the assignments that I've uploaded online in the portal." The lecturer announced while tidying the papers on the table and put them into his briefcase. "I'll see you the day after."

The room was soon filled with the sound of the chair dragging against the floor as people started to pack up and exit the lecture room.

_Ugh…_ The last lecture for today has ended. I stretched out my arms as I walk out of the room. _I wondered if Aikawa is still in school, maybe we could go back together for today. _I thought as I took out my phone and search for Aikawa's number and pressed the call button.

The phone rang for a while before a low deep voice answered. "Hello?"

"A-Ah, Aikawa," I stuttered a bit when I heard his voice.

"Nanao-san?" the deep voice replied. "Is anything the matter?"

"Eto… My class has ended for today. Dakara ano…I was thinking if your class has ended and we can go home together today…?" I hesitated, pausing for a few seconds in between the sentences.

_Well, I am still not used to asking someone out like this._

"…I have already left school and heading to work," Aikawa apologized, "… I'm sorry Nanao-san,"

_Work huh…_"Oh. Well, it can't be helped, right? Never mind then. I'll see you tomorrow."

"…See you tomorrow."

_Beep._ I hung up the phone, feeling kind of disappointed as I headed my way to the car park into my car.

It has been three months since Aikawa and I started going out. He used to be a straight guy and had a girlfriend during his secondary school days, well, that was what I heard from his friends. It must be quite hard to adapt into this kind of relationships I assume, so I am just contented with him agreeing to be together with me. I tried to control myself from being selfish and asking too much from him, even though he stated that it is okay to be a little selfish to him.

Recently, Aikawa has been even busier than before for both weekdays and weekends. We also got different break time in school that we didn't have much time to spend together with each other.

_He must be exhausted from both work and school._ Which was why I stopped myself from disturbing him during his weekends off so that he can get some rest before going to school the next day.

Come to think of it, it had been 3 days where we never see each other, interacting only with texts and calls._ Ugh, wished he was free… I... I missed him..._

"Tadaima…" I said as I twisted open the door knob. Since the distance between my house and the university only takes up to at most 40 minutes ride, it's quite convenient for me to travel to and back from school.

"Ah! Okaerimasen, Mikado's Oniisan!" A familiar voice answered as a shadow appearing out from one of the room.

"Oh. Konichiwa, Aikawa-kun." I smiled towards the blonde-hair teenager.

His name is Aikawa Towa, the little brother of my lover Aikawa Kuon. Aikawa-kun has a rather innocent and naïve character, which is similar to his eldest brother, Aikawa Nagahisa, in terms of naïvety.

"You're here to 'Study' with Mikado?" I smiled slyly, purposely stressing on the word studying.

Aikawa-kun is currently going out with my younger brother, Shirahane Mikado. Even though he's in a relationship with a man, he's still very innocent about things people do with their partners during a relationship. His innocent expression and answers never fail to amuse me when I tried to flirt or tease him on sex-related topics. I pity Mikado sometimes when I saw him struggling with Aikawa-kun's innocence in their relationships.

"Ah, yes. Mikado is teaching me math today." Aikawa-kun replied, smiling radiantly, obviously not getting the hint in my sentence.

"Niisan, would you please stop teasing Towa?" A flat tone demanded.

Mikado appeared behind the blonde-hair teen, placing his hands on the shoulder in front of him. "You know he won't get your hint."

"Mikado!" Aikawa-kun turned his head to look at the person behind him, and then stared at him with a confused look. "Hint? What hint?"

I can't help but to giggle.

"It's nothing, Towa. Saa, let's get back to our revision." Mikado's voice turned softer and gentler when he spoke to Aikawa-kun. His voice turned flat again when he turned his head towards me. "Now if you'll excuse us, niisan…"

"Sure. Feel yourself at home, Aikawa-kun." I walked up towards him smirking, ignoring the glare my brother was giving me, "I'll blast my music in my room so I won't be able to hear anything, so…" I playfully touched his face at the side. "You can be as loud and noisy as you want with Mikado." I informed him, purposely pronouncing 'loud and noisy' slowly.

"Niisan!" Mikado shot me a 'say-again-and-I'll-kill-you murderous glare. I can see the black aura emitting from behind his back.

"Ei?! What's that supposed to mean?" the blonde hair teen flinched at both my actions and words and started scratching his head as if he was trying to solve a tough question.

"Towa, it's okay if you don't understand, you don't need to understand that." Mikado tried to calm him down.

I burst out laughing. Aikawa-kun's reactions never fail to amuse me. Looks like two of them still have a long way to go.

"I'll see you later then, Aikawa-kun." I gave a slight wave as I headed for my room.

_Well, I shall have a bathe first I guess…_ I thought as I entered my room to put down my bag and phone on my bed. Gathered all the things I need, I exited the room and headed for the shower.


	2. Chapter 2

_Ah, felt so refreshing after a bathe._ I stepped out of the shower half-naked, heading back to my room with a towel hanging on my head.

_What should I do for now? _I lied down on my bed, thinking.

I took out my phone and pressed the power button, which caused the screen to light up, revealing an image of a face of a brown-haired adult.

_Aikawa…_ I thought as I touched the screen where the man's face was.

_Should I go and visit Aikawa at his workplace?_ I thought, but soon rejecting the idea.

He must have had a packed and busy day today with both the school and work. Bet he must be tired for whole day already. I should not make him exhaust any further with my selfish acts and made him feel annoyed with me.

Despite that, I still wished that he could together with me for as long as he can…

_Sigh…_

_Brrr… Brrr..._

While I was pacing out, my phone started vibrating and gave me a mini heart attack and I ended up dropping my phone on my face.

_Ow…_ I moaned.

_Who was calling me?_ I grimaced as I pick up my phone and look at the screen. The screen simply displayed: 'Aikawa Kuon'.

_Ei? A call from Aikawa?_ I stared at the screen for some time until I remembered to press answer.

"Hello, Aikawa? Aren't you working now?" I turned to look at the clock. He should have started working by now.

"I'm having a short break now," Aikawa explained. "Anyway, so you have anything on tonight?"

"Tonight?" I sit up on the bed. "Not really..."

"Then can you come to my workplace around 8pm? We can have dinner together." Aikawa asked. "I should have ended work by then."

"Erm…I-I don't think it is a good idea Aikawa…." I responded, trying to turn down his invitation indirectly.

_It must be due to that phone call I made just now… I must have sounded lonely back then, making him worried and trying to squeeze out some free time for me despite his busy schedule._

"Why?" His voice suddenly changed to an even lower pitch.

"…" I tried to run through my brain for a suitable excuse but apparently was seen through by Aikawa.

"Nanao-san!" He started raising his voice. Oh no, I can imagine the visible veins popping out at his temple. He was angry. "You aren't going all the way to worry about me, aren't you, Nanao-san!"

"Relax Aikawa, I am just… You had school in the day and work after that so you must be worn out for today right? So I don't want to add-on to your burden and make you more tired that's all…" I explained frantically, knowing that he must be fuming now.

"Nanao-san, I'm fine, seriously." Aikawa let out a sigh. His tone has calmed down a little, although I knew that he was still angry.

But what he said after that made my heart skipped a beat.

"I just wanted to spend some time with you today." _Am I hearing wrongly?__He sounded a bit nervous in the phone. _I thought to myself.

_I also wanted to see you, Aikawa…_

"…" I hesitated, "But…"

He tuned his voice softer and gentler. "Nanao-san…"

I sighed in defeat. "Okay, I got it. Eight o'clock at your workplace right? I will be on time."

"Okay. Eto, my break has ended," Aikawa let out a soft sigh, as if he did not want to end our conversation. "I'll see you at eight."

"See you later." I responded before he hung up the phone.

_Let's see…_ The current time is 4.30p.m, which means I still have three and a half hour more before eight. I turned and hugged the pillow, burying my face in the pillow.

_Well, I guess I would take a nap first before I head out._

_Ja, oyasumi._


	3. Chapter 3

**It was nearly eight o'clock in the night. I stood leaning against a pole along the roadside, waiting for the minute hand of the watch to hit twelve while my eyes scanned through the restaurant, searching for the familiar figure that was flooding my mind the whole day. **

_**Ah, there he is.**_

**In the restaurant, a tall and well build brown-haired man in black apron was taking the orders from a table of two ladies.**

_**He looked so serious with that firmed expression on his face…**_** I looked at him, admiring his tall figure from far.**

**He must have sensed that someone was looking at him as he turned towards my direction, meeting me in my eyes.**

**I blinked my eyes slowly and nodded gently.**

**He nodded his head slightly and proceeded back to taking orders from the ladies I presume, as he wrote on the paper. He then said something and left the table.**

**A few minutes later Aikawa stepped out of the restaurant in his casual attire, heading towards my direction.**

"**Sorry to keep you waiting," Aikawa apologized, looking at the time.**

**I adjusted my glasses. "It's okay. I just reached here not too long ago too."**

**Aikawa gave an unobvious smile. "Let's go and grab a bite."**

_**Thump, thump, thump, thump…**_

"…"

"…"

**The street was filled with people, making the pathway narrow to walk through. **

"**Hey, can you pass me the decorations?"**

"**Sure, here you go."**

_**Hmn?**_** At the road side, workers in blue uniform were carrying coiled lighting, hanging them up on the trees at the road side. **

_**Souka, Christmas is arriving soon.**_

_**I wondered if Aikawa will be celebrating Christmas with his family...**__**Should I ask him later? Oh, He might have work that day too... **_**I walked behind Aikawa, staring at his broad back, thinking. **

"**W-Whoa!" A person coming from the opposite direction bumped into me, causing me to lose my balance and stumbled a few steps back.**

"**Are you okay?" A big hand held my waist. Aikawa pulled me near him with his strong arm.**

"**Yeah… I am fine." I regained my balance, finding myself in Aikawa's arms.**

_**Doki!**_

**I hurried and distanced myself from him when I realized that the surrounding people were looking at us.**

"**Eh?" Aikawa looked at me in surprise. He shot me a 'not-that-again!' glare after he realized what I am thinking after a short while when I purposely avoided his eyes and as he observed the gaze from the surrounding.**

"**Tch." His eyes narrowed, clenching his teeth. Ignoring all the stares from the surroundings, he grabbed my left wrist and hurried his steps.**

"**Ow, Aikawa," I flinched. The pressure at the wrist was hurting me so much that I wanted to pull away my hand. "Aikawa, it hurts!"**

**Upon hearing that, he loosened his grip and came to a halt suddenly, causing me to bang onto his broad back. **_**Ow… I drew back my left hand, trying to reduce the pain sensation by massaging it with my right hand.**_

"**I'm sorry, Nanao-san," Aikawa turned to me, looking at my face before diverting his attention down to the wrist that had already turned red due to the intense pressure. He took my hand, putting it at the side of his face. "I'm sorry…"**

_**Doki! Doki! **_

"**I-It's fine," I was surprised by his actions. "Hey Aikawa, people are looking…"**

"**Let them be." Aikawa replied plainly, brushing his lips against my wrist. "I don't care."**

"**Aikawa…" I gasped. The place that his lips brushed against feels even hotter than before. I felt my heart pounding, beating as fast as if my body lacked oxygen. I knew my face was red as I felt my cheeks burning.**

"**Let's go now otherwise we won't be able to have dinner." I mumbled softly while looking away, trying to prevent him from seeing my red face.**

"**Okay." With a simple reply, he continued walking ahead, with his hand still holding mine.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Whoa, the food here is really delicious!" I exclaimed, after putting a piece of meat into my mouth.

"Deshou? The food here is cheap and tasty," Aikawa answered, taking a sip of water, "So I thought I would bring you here one day."

"There aren't many people here huh? Even though now is dinner time and restaurants should be packed with customers." I shoved another piece of meat into my mouth, chewing. _Hmn! It's really delicious._

"This place is located at a quite remote place, so…" Aikawa chewed and swallowed his food, explaining. "Not many people know about this place, that's why."

"Hmn, I see. Anyway, I really like the food here!" I exclaimed, picking up another piece of meat.

Aikawa, having a gentler expression on his face, just simply looked at me. "Glad you like it."

_Doki…_

Looking at his face, I can't help but to blush. I looked down at my food. _Did he know what kind of expression he was having now?_

"Nanao-san," His hand approached me suddenly.

"Hmn?" I looked up at him as he placed his hand distanced less than an inch away from my face. _What…?_

_Doki…_

I froze, shifting my eyes to where his hands were before looking at him, puzzled.

"There's sauce at the side." He explained while using a tissue to wipe off the sauce from the corner of my mouth.

"Oh, t-thanks…" I stuttered, still blushing. He must have noticed it as I observed a hint of smile at the corner of his mouth.

I hurried to eat my food. _Oh hell, didn't he know that these actions were making me having heart attacks?_

"Do you have any place you want to go, Nanao-san?" Aikawa asked when we exited the restaurant.

I shook my head.

_Brr…Brr…_

Aikawa took out his phone. "Hello, Towa?"

_Oh it's Aikawa-kun calling._

"…Alright then, make sure you come home before Hisa-nii otherwise he will be questioning me for your whereabouts." Aikawa instructed him in a gentle tone, even though his facial expression was implying that he felt irritated.

Something that Aikawa-kun said made Aikawa paused awhile and looked at my direction.

"Yes, he is with me." Aikawa glanced at me before answering back. "Is anything the matter?

_Are they talking about something about me?_

"…!" Aikawa's face turned black at what Aikawa-kun was saying. "I'll tell him."

After that, Aikawa let out a sigh and hung up the call.

"Looks like my brother is under Shirahane-kun's care again." He turned to me, still having that irritated look. "He says he will be staying at your house today."

_My house? That means… No wonder he looked displeased!_

"Haha, are you worried?" I glanced at Aikawa. Oh my, his face was black. He was always worried for his little brother. "You can stop him from staying you know."

"I'm not really worried," he shoved his phone back into his pocket. "I'm still not used to Towa going out with Shirahane-kun that's all." He added bluntly.

"Haha, how straightforward."

_And that was what I lacked of._

"Also, there's a message from Shirahane-kun." Aikawa recalled. "'Do not waste the opportunity' he says."

"Oh?" I continued to walk, processing my thoughts. _Opportunity huh… Did he mean that he purposely invited Aikawa-kun to stay overnight so that I can stay over at Aikawa's house tonight?_

_There is school tomorrow, and now he must be worn out already. I shouldn't trouble him anymore. We have already met up for dinner already. It's, it's enough… I suppose_.

"Nanao-san," Aikawa called out to me from behind.

I turned and faced him.

"There's no one at home today…So would you like to stay over at my house tonight?" he asked gently, his brown eyes shifting from me to elsewhere time to time.

_So cute…!_

"But is that okay? Won't it be troubling-" I asked, hesitating.

"Nanao-san!" Aikawa cut me off, frowning, "It's not troubling me, so stop restraining yourself."

He pulled me into his arms. "If it is, I will tell you. So please be more selfish with me."

Doki, doki…

_Can I really be more selfish?_ It was not my nature to be straightforward. I am really scared that I will start to be annoying. I don't want to be disliked, not by him.

"Aikawa…" I mumbled softly.

"Yes?" He hugged me even tightly. "Your answer?"

My hands clenched on his shirt. "I-"

_Pour!_

It started to rain.

"Let's take a shelter!" Aikawa released me from his hug, held my hand and ran towards the taxi stand at the opposite side.

Everyone was running in all directions, trying to find shelter to avoid being drenched.

The shelter was too crowded with people that we were not able to squeeze in.

It's cold as the wind blew the rain drops splashing on my body, making me trembling. I unconsciously pulled myself closer to Aikawa, wishing that his body heat could warm me slightly.

He seems to sense that I am feeling cold as he pulled me even closer to him.

"Tch!" Aikawa cursed, as he seems to feel the trembling of my body and tried to find shelter but to no available.

"Nanao-san," he pulled away slightly so that he could look at me as he lowered his head. "Come my house, it's nearby here."


	5. Chapter 5

_Creak…_

I followed Aikawa into the house, both of us drenched in the heavy rain.

"I'll go get towel." He took off his shoes in a rush and went in a hurry.

I took off my shoes and placed them neatly with Aikawa's shoes together.

Out of nowhere, a towel was thrown onto my head.

Holding onto the towel, I lifted my head and almost had a nosebleed.

Aikawa was standing half-naked, with a towel hanging on his neck, wiping his hair with one hand, another hand carrying a set of dry clothes. I gulped when I noticed that his belt was unbuckled.

"Have a shower before you catch a cold." Aikawa handed me his clothes. "I'll take your clothes to wash later."

"…" I can't help but to stare at him, watching the water droplets dripping down from his spiky hair, rolling all the way down his side and dripped when it reached the chin.

"Nanao-san?" Aikawa shifted himself even near to me.

"A-ah, okay!" I came back to sense when his face was enlarged in front of me. My face was once again heated up. I took the set of clothes and dashed into the bathroom.

What am I thinking, ugh…! My mind was flooded with images of Aikawa's half-naked body. I licked my lips. I felt my throat going dry, as well as some sensation accumulating somewhere down my body.

_Oh shit!_

I turned off the heater, using the cold water to cool down my raising temperature.

I must have been in there for a long time because I heard a knock on the door followed by an anxious voice.

"Nanao-san, are you alright?" Aikawa's anxious voice asked.

That's right! Aikawa was waiting to use the bathroom too!

"Y-Yeah!" I shouted back, grabbing the towel to dry myself. "I am almost done!"

"Sorry for the wait!"I put on my clothes and pants and open the door in a hurry.

"Er I don't mean to rush you or something, I thought something bad happened to you inside so…" Aikawa was shocked when he saw me rushing out frantically.

"Oh, I was just… Just taking a long bath, that's all." I put on my glasses, lying.

"You should hurry up and have a shower too." I looked up at him, only to found him staring at me, looking stunned.

_Huh? Why is he staring at me? _I followed his gaze down to the shirt I am wearing. Aikawa's shirt is kind of big on me, thus the collar hung loosely on my neck, revealing my collar bones below my neck.

"Oh, your shirt is comfortable, although it's kind of big for me." I commented.

I stepped nearer when he did not response to me. "Hey Aikawa, are you listening?"

"A-Ah yes," Aikawa seems surprised as he took a step back.

"Go and have a shower, you'll catch a cold like this." I reminded him.

"O-Oh, o-okay." Aikawa responded, stuttering while he took his set of clothes with him quickly and went into the bathroom.

"Hahahaha!" I burst out laughing once I heard the shutting sound of the door.

_You should have seen his expression, so cute!_

Geez, it's still raining heavily. I glanced outside the window just in time to see lightning flashed across the sky, following with a loud roar of the thunder. _Oh well I guessed I should just watch the television for now._

I turned on the television, switching through the channels but nothing caught my interest, so I turned it off.

I placed the remote controller and my glasses on the table and lied on the long sofa with my hands acting as a cushion behind my head.

The living room is so quiet, with the sound of the raindrops hitting against the window and random roaring sound of the thunder.

My mind began to drift away slowly as I closed my eyes.

_…_

_-san…_

_Nanao-san…_

_Ugh… I thought I heard someone calling my name..._

I felt something finding its way under my back and legs and starting to feel that my body was floating, on air, with my head touching a warm object.

_So warm…_ I began to shift my body towards the warm object, seeking for more warmth. I rest my head on the warm body, hearing a very rhythmic fast beating dub sounds coming from within.

For I don't know how long, I felt my back resting on something soft again, and the warmth object is retreating away from me.

_No, don't go…_I held onto the warmth object tightly. Something tried to pull away my hands initially, but eventually gave up when I refused to let the warmth object to move away from me.

The warm object started to wrap itself around me. I moaned comfortably and cuddled nearer to it, rubbing the side of my face gently on it.

"Nanao-san...!"

I heard my name pronounced by a low deep voice just beside my ears..._ It sounded just like Aikawa's voice._

"Ai…ka...wa…"

I felt something pressing itself roughly against my lips, as well as something hot and slippery slipped into my mouth, drawing a circles shape around my tongue.

_Hmn...! So comfortable…_ I moved my tongue, touching and rubbing against the foreign body that invaded my mouth.

My body begun to feel breathless, and I started to breathe harder. It was so intense that I woke up gasping for air.

"Ai…kawa…?" I was surprised to see his magnified face right in front of me. He was panting.

I took a look at the situation. Aikawa was bending on top of me, with his hands behind my back.

So the warm object that I was hugging was Aikawa… This is his bed… Did he carry me to his room?

"Aikawa, you-!" Before I could finish my sentence, Aikawa pulled me in nearer and gave me a more intense kiss.

"Ngh!" I tried to push him away but my effort only made him pulled me closer to him.

_Nn…_I moaned in pleasure. Aikawa is such a good kisser. _Ugh, so comfortable._

Our body temperature got higher, and he pushed me down onto the bed.

"Nanao-san…" Aikawa broke away from the kiss, panting. With the light coming through the window, I saw the tense expression on his face and felt something warm and hard between my legs.

_Such obvious desire directing to me…_

I let out a blissful smile and touched the right side of his face.

"Tch!" Aikawa looked more tensed, letting out a 'tch' sound. "Nanao-san!" He then lowered his head, leaving tracks from my neck down.

"Ai…ka…wa…!" I flinched when I felt a sharp pain on my neck.

"Aikawa...!"I felt his hand sliding down to the lower part of my body. I put my hands in front of my lips, reacting to what Aikawa was doing to me. It was so good that I started to feel dizzy. "I love you…"

"Nanao-san…" He called out my name gently, staring at me straight in the eyes. "I love you too."

**I'm so sorry if I messed up the err... the romantic scene? It's rated T so couldn't write much... I'm sorry if I've disappointed you. ( Should have rated as M hmn... ) Oh well, next time maybe. :) Oh and, it's kinda late to say this but... R&R please! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

_Ugh…_

I sat up from the bed, rubbing my sleepy eyes. Some parts of my body were still feeling sore from yesterday.

_It's morning already?_ _Where is Aikawa?_ _Is he below?_ I thought as I heard some noises coming down below and exited the room.

I walked down the stairs to search for Aikawa and found him in the kitchen.

"Good morning," Aikawa greeted me.

"Good morning..." I greeted back, with my right hand scratching the back of my head.

"Breakfast is ready, hurry up and wash your face." He instructed me.

"Okay~." I answered as I headed for the toilet.

I washed up and came out. The breakfast was already prepared on the table.

"Is coffee okay?" Aikawa was taking out two cups of drinks.

"Anything is fine," I said. "Thanks."

"Itadakimasu~" I sat down and started having breakfast with Aikawa. "It's nice!"

"Glad you like it." He looked at me and smiled.

"Tadaima, Kuu-nii!" Aikawa-kun's voice was heard at the Genkan.

"Oh, your brother is back."

"I'll go take a look." Aikawa stood up and left, but came back shortly with a black face.

"Okaeri," I said when Aikawa-kun stepped into my sight.

"Ah, good morning Oniisan!" Aikawa-kun greeted me with a smile on his face. Standing behind him was Mikado.

I took a sip of coffee. _Now I see why Aikawa looked pissed off._

"Good morning," my brother greeted.

"…Good morning." Aikawa replied, with the 'why-are-you-here' expression on his face.

Mikado looked at Aikawa for a second before turning his gaze at me. "I came to pass him clothes," After said, he then came up to me, passing me a carrier.

"Oh, thanks, Mikado." I received the carrier from his hand.

"You're welcome." He said with a flat tone, and walked towards Aikawa-kun.

Mikado placed his hands on Aikawa-kun's shoulder. "Saa Towa, let's go to your room. We still have some 'revision' not done yet." Mikado said, with a dangerous smirk on his face.

"Oh, okay!" Aikawa-kun replied, smiling like a kid who received a candy. "You're really very kind, Mikado!"

I turned to look at Mikado, who has three lines drawing down above his eyes, with a gloomy aura, struggling on how to react.

_Hahaha, they really still have a long way to go._

"Tadaima, Kuon and Towa!" A voice from the entrance shouted.

"Ah, Hisa-nii!" Towa dashed to the living room. "Okaeri!"

"Okaeri, Hisa-nii." Aikawa walked out to greet his older brother.

"Good morning." Mikado walked behind Aikawa-kun.

"Hi, Oniisan." I greeted.

Aikawa Nagahisa, the oldest among the Aikawa brothers.

"Ei?!" Aikawa's Oniisan got surprised with so many people greeting him at once in the early morning. It was all written on his face. "Why are the Shirahanes here too?"

"Oh, Mikado sent me back here! I overnight at his house yesterday." Aikawa-kun smiled radiantly.

"What?" He was shocked, "You were… staying over at his house?!" Aikawa's Oniisan immediately grabbed Aikawa-kun's shoulders with a worrying expression. "Did anything happen?"

Aikawa-kun gave him a confused look. "Nothing? Mikado was revising maths with me yesterday."

"Is it?" Aikawa's Oniisan still have that worried expression on his face.

"Hisa-nii," Aikawa cut in, "Put down your bags and come have some breakfast."

"Oh, alright then." Aikawa's Oniisan said and headed for the stairs up to his room.

"Let's go, Towa." Mikado urged.

"Okay," Aikawa-kun responded, turning his eyes to his brother. "I will be in my room studying! Let's play the game we bought tonight, Ku-nii!"

"…Okay."

"Eto… I will go and change my clothes." I took out my set of new clothes, "I have class in the morning."

"Me too, we can go together." Aikawa watched annoyingly as Mikado put his hand on his dearly little brother's shoulder.

"Let's start preparing." Aikawa took a glance at the clock and added.

"Okay~!" I said playfully and give a light peck on his cheek.

"!" He startle, backing again, looking around to see if anyone was looking.

"Hahahaha!" The look on his face, so adorable! "Don't worry, no one is looking."

"Hurry up and prepare or we will be late~!Aikawa~." I said the last word with a lower voice, and ran up the stairs before he snap.

"…Nanao-san!" His growling voice echoed behind.

Hehehe, that was fun! Saa, I shall start preparing for today's lessons.

_Few minutes later~_

"Ittekimasu…" With that, we exited the house.

"Ano… Nanao-san," Aikawa thought for a moment, using his index finger to scratch the side of his head. "Christmas is coming, so… Do you have anything on during the week of Christmas's eve?"

I thought for a moment before answering. "Nope, not really…"

_I have reserved those days for you, Aikawa…_

He looked at me seriously. "Then can I have three days starting from the 23rd?"

I paused, looking at him. "Won't you be celebrating Christmas with your family?"

"I'll pass this time," He said as he came near me, whispering in my ears as he hugged me. "I would like to spend it with you starting from this year."

_Doki!_

"But-"

"Nanao-san," He drew back a little, staring at me as if he can see through all my thoughts.

He locked me in between his arms, pulling me closer to him. "Your answer?"

_Doki, doki!_

I couldn't take my eyes away from his gaze. Those serious looking eyes and the sincere tone made me feel guilty if I would to be dishonest.

_Please be more selfish with me…_Aikawa's voice echoed in my mind. _Well, I guess it's fine if I become a little selfish with him hmn?_ I looked into his eyes and gave him a warm smile. "Yes."

"Well said." Upon hearing, he let out a smile which he seldom showed and pat me on my head as if I am a kid.

"Hey, I am not a kid you know…" I protested.

"Yes, yes." He held my hand, and started walking again, with a grin on his face.

- End -

**Hope you like the ending! Thank you for your patience and tolerating with my mistakes as well as my vocabulary/grammers. Arigatougozaimasu! Please comment, so that I can improve! :) Thank you very much! :)**


End file.
